


Round and Round We Go

by Rhianona



Series: Tags to Eureka [7]
Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M, past-Jo/Zane, tag to 4x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Rhianona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of what she almost did go round and round her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round and Round We Go

Jo couldn’t sleep. It shouldn’t surprise her — didn’t, really — but it was still irritating. She rolled over in bed, punched her pillow and prayed S.A.R.A.H. wouldn’t ask her if she needed anything. What she needed, the smart house couldn’t provide and she didn’t really want to talk about it either. 

How could she even begin to deal with almost shooting Carter? 

It wasn’t a scenario she had seriously considered since she had left the Rangers. Friendly fire was a solider’s worst nightmare. Cops had the same fear too and maybe it was something she should be used to considering since Eureka didn’t always mean the safe, bucolic town it appeared on its surface. God knew it could (and probably should) have happened already, what with the little regard the scientists had for their experiments. It wasn’t something she had even thought about, not in years.

She sighed and gave up on getting any more sleep that night. She wished S.A.R.A.H. wasn’t a bunker, that she could see the stars without having to leave. And if she left, the house would worry and probably wake up Jack and she’d already done enough to him today. No need to interrupt his sleep on top of almost killing him. 

Damn it. She didn’t want to think of that anymore. She paced, her body tense, her arms wrapped around her body as if to protect against a blow. She knew it wouldn’t come — not physically nor emotionally, not from Carter, but it didn’t stop her from the instinctual need for protection. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Released her arms and let them dangle by her sides. Twisted her neck one way and then the other. Shrugged her shoulders in a vain attempt to relieve some tension. Sighed. 

Jo couldn’t remember the last time she fired her weapon at a person. She drew her gun and actually pulled the trigger on _Carter_ of all people, and it bothered her. The Rangers had trained her, had taught her never to draw her weapon unless she meant to use it, to never fire on someone unless she was certain. And she knew it was because of that stupid song (and god, she never wanted to _hear_ it again as long as she lived) but it didn’t make her feel any better. It was Carter and he was like a combination of favored uncle and fourth brother to her and it was all fucking with her head. 

“Do you require anything?” S.A.R.A.H. piped up and asked. Jo gave a bitter smile and scrubbed her face. A way to redo this day would be perfect.

“No. Thanks for asking, S.A.R.A.H.,” she said. 

“Are you sure? You seem very agitated. Would you like a cup of chamomile tea?”

“Nah, that’s okay,” Jo forced herself to say, trying to appear more calm than she felt. “I’m gonna head back to bed.” And she followed suit, climbing back into the bed and shifting to get comfortable. She was tired, wanted nothing more than to fall asleep but her thoughts refused to let her free. 

She sighed, remembering how Carter hadn’t berated her for firing on him, had done nothing more than give her a hug and then offer her his spare bedroom. And that brought to mind what Zane had done to her home. She rolled her eyes. Movin’ right along. Next crisis. Not only had she tried to shoot and kill her friend but her sort of ex decided to torch her new home. 

That loss of that hurt her almost as much as shooting Carter did. Not just the sentimental losses, but everything it had represented. Something solid to anchor her in this new timeline. But it was gone now and it didn’t help that Zane had destroyed it considering everything he was to her. And she still couldn’t believe Fargo had gone and _told_ him. 

It sucked. Her _life_ sucked. (Except, it really didn’t because Carter didn’t blame her and Kevin had figured out a way to stop her and she had a roof over her head because Carter loved her like another sister and she had a job and a place in Eureka.) 

And now S.A.R.A.H. had started to pipe in some relaxing music in an attempt to help her sleep and really? What more proof did she need that even when everything seemed awful, she wasn’t actually alone. And yes, she still had to work through her actions, and it still freaked her out but she could do it. She was strong enough to survive this latest catastrophe. 

Now if only she could fall asleep.

_/fin_


End file.
